Airless, or non-pneumatic tires known in the art include spokes or spoke rings each having the same stiffness and the same diameter. These prior art spokes buckle or deflect upon contact with the ground, and create a contact patch shape with substantially straight leading and trailing edges. These prior art spokes may be constructed of a material that is relatively stronger in tension than in compression, such that when the lower spokes buckle, the load can be distributed through the remaining portion of the wheel.